Question: On Tuesday, Vanessa walked to a grocery store around noon and decided to buy a gallon of milk for $1.44. Vanessa handed the salesperson $4.75 for her purchase. How much change did Vanessa receive?
Solution: To find out how much change Vanessa received, we can subtract the price of the gallon of milk from the amount of money she paid. The amount Vanessa paid - the price of the gallon of milk = the amount of change Vanessa received. ${4}$ ${7}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ ${4}$ ${4}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${1}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ Vanessa received $3.31 in change.